


Not Ready for Dinner

by DesertVixen



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Stoneybrook parents, hinted Charlie and Janine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3118127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, tried for a swing at your OTP and parents... I hope you like it!</p></blockquote>





	Not Ready for Dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baseballchica03](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baseballchica03/gifts).



They had reservations at a teppanyaki and sushi place John Kishi had recommended in Stamford.

Elizabeth Brewer told herself it was ridiculous to feel nervous about dinner with someone she’d lived across the street from for years.

They’d had dinner together, plenty of times. 

This was the first time for having dinner together to talk about their kids getting married.

She wasn’t sure she was ready for this. Elizabeth could still remember Charlie and Janine walking to grade school together. Now they were talking about walking down the aisle.

It would be an interesting evening for the six of them.

**Author's Note:**

> So, tried for a swing at your OTP and parents... I hope you like it!


End file.
